monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Twyla/cartoon
Twyla debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "13 Wishes", which premiered on October 8, 2013. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 TV specials Though Twyla likes Howleen, she does not understand or agree with her wish to be popular. This creates friction in their friendship, which is exploited by Djinni "Whisp" Grant to isolate Howleen and gain control of her wishes. When Howleen suddenly is popular thanks to a wish, she distances herself from Twyla. In response, Twyla socially drifts to Cleo, who due to another wish has been erased from the memory of the other students and is now both unpopular and without friends. Not easily beaten, Cleo latches onto Twyla's support to launch a plan that will make them both popular. Twyla isn't exactly thrilled about the prospect, but she appreciates Cleo's attitude. Meanwhile, she does her best to find a way to help Howleen, knowing her friend is being manipulated. Especially when Cleo is banished to the lantern, Twyla makes sure to stay close to Howleen and is eventually able to steal the final mirror shard from Whisp. The restored mirror breaks Whisp's hold on Howleen and that in turn allows Howleen to fix everything. She apologizes to Twyla, who herself has become a bit more open to the concept of popularity due to her friendship with Cleo. When a fight between the female students breaks out on which character in the Vampire Majesty movies is hotter—Alucard or Edweird—, Twyla is the most vocal neutral, saying she finds personality more important than looks. This earns her the role of judge at Cute Court, during which it is discovered that both characters are played by the same actor. Twyla dismisses the case. Twyla is invited to the movie premiere of the latest Vampire Majesty entry. Volume 4 Webisodes Twyla hosts a study session at her place for four of her friends. Despite her warnings not to, Cleo opens one of the Boogeyman's boxes filled with evil spirits. It is only coincidence that Twyla manages to get them back in by saying "please". As Howleen's best friend, Twyla is the first she shares the amazing stories Clawdia writes with. As a member of the Disappearing Club, Twyla gladly teaches Catty Noir how to disappear so she can avoid her overzealous fans. TV specials Volume 5 TV specials Twyla is among the ghouls who Draculaura turns to for help when she is being haunted by a ghost. After following Spectra to her old school, Haunted High, and meeting some of her friends there, Twyla is forced to return to Monster High to avoid being punished by Haunted High Principal Revenant for being a non-ghost, or "solid." Spectra is still captured, and Twyla realizes they can use her father's Boogey Sand to turn into ghosts to return to Haunted High. When they return, they soon learn things have gotten worse as many of the Monster High ghost students have been incarcerated in Haunted High by Revenant, and when it looks like Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss sold Twyla and the others out to Revenant, she incarcerates them as well. Porter takes their Detention Chains away with the key Revenant uses on the chains to make amends, and Twyla returns to Monster High to assist in sending River Styxx's hijacked skiff and Revenant's Hall Moanitors back to Haunted High. When she returns herself, Twyla is witness as Revenant, revealed to be the Red Lady of ghost legend, repents for her past actions and promises to get rid of her chains through honest means from now on. Twyla is returned to her normal self and joins in the festivities celebrating the new-found friendship between Monster High and Haunted High. In a post-credits scene, Twyla catches the Hall Moantiors as they mess around with her father's Boogey Sand again after earlier events, but allows them to have their fun and walks away. Volume 6 Webisodes TV specials Gallery Webisode gallery Boogey Mansion - no victory.jpg In Plain Fright - cornered Disappearing Club.jpg In Plain Fright - Catty quits.jpg Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Volume 4 characters Category:Volume 5 characters Category:Volume 6 characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters Category:Welcome to Hauntlywood characters Category:Freaky Fusion characters Category:Haunted characters Category:Welcome to Monster High characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters Category:Electrified characters Category:Adventures of the Ghoul Squad characters